The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods
''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods ''is a short film directed, filmed, written and edited by Scott Pincus. It is the third film in The Creepy Guy in the Woods series and the second sequel to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. It was Scott's last Video Applications project. Gabe Sagherian and Scott Pincus reprise their roles as Gabe and The Creepy Guy, respectively, and Scott also returns as the instructor he played in the first film. The film follows a group of people as they embark on a mission to find The Creepy Guy and save Gabe. Newcomers to the cast include Ryan Bowman and Mitchell Patterson, as well as Russell Parkinson, who was originally set to debut in the second film, and Jacob Doerr, who makes a cameo. The film was released on June 13, 2014. A fourth film, The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released in March 2017, with Gabe and Scott reprising their roles from this film. A fifth and final film is currently in the works. Plot The film opens in the cold storage, where Gabe is beaten up by The Creepy Guy before being knocked unconscious. A week later, Ryan and Mitchell hang up missing posters of Gabe. As they do so, Scott meets them and winds up forming a team to search for Gabe. While they are uneasy at first, Ryan and Mitchell agree to do so, providing weapons in the process. The trio heads to the walking trail, where Scott reveals that he's also searching for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, believing that he has something to do with Gabe's disappearence. Mitchell decides to look for Gabe outside of the walking trail, where he is accompanied by Russell. The two pairs search for Gabe, with Russell and Mitchell finding him in the cold storage of a house, as they had been led there by a disappearing apple. In the meantime, a gunfight breaks out with Scott and Ryan against the Creepy Guy until he kills Ryan with a metal pole, sending Scott retreating from the scene. The conflict with the Creepy Guy escalates, as Mitchell obtains a means of stopping the Creepy Guy as Russell and Gabe encounter him and Scott is killed by him as well. When Mitchell returns, his neck is snapped by the Creepy Guy, although Russell arrives and hits him with the bag, which is revealed to be full of apples when they retreat once again. Russell winds up taking a stand against the Creepy Guy, fighting him while Gabe retreats with the bag. After Russell is knocked unconscious, Gabe offers the Creepy Guy the bag of apples, and they make amends for him to stay away for good. The Creepy Guy accepts the bag, walks further down the trail, and disappears a final time. Russell walks over to Gabe, who explains that he made a resolve with him to keep him away. Russell says that the search is over, to which Gabe agrees, and the two walk up the trail. Upon exiting the trail, Gabe finds an apple sitting on the curb, and it reads "SOЯRY". The film ends with the two walking up the sidewalk. Characters *Gabe Sagherian as Gabe, a teenager who was captured by The Creepy Guy in the previous film. *Scott Pincus as The Creepy Guy in the Woods, a supernatural being who torments Gabe and several other teenagers. *Mitchell Patterson as Mitchell, a teenager and friend of Ryan who sets off to find Gabe. *Ryan Bowman as Ryan, a teenager and friend of Mitchell who joins Scott in fighting The Creepy Guy. *Russell Parkinson as Russell, a friend of Gabe's who joins him in clashing with The Creepy Guy. *Scott Pincus as Scott, a teenager who seeks to hunt down The Creepy Guy. *Jacob Doerr as Jacob, a civilian who makes a cameo in the film. Production Pre-Production and Casting When Scott received word from his Video Applications teacher that they would have two more projects before the end of the school year, he decided that he was going to make two sequels to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. Shortly before the release of the second film, The Creepy Guy Returns, ''Scott wrote the script for the third film. It was confirmed to be in production following the second film's release on May 9. Upon being announced, the film was confirmed to be shooting in late-May with a release date of early-June. Gabe was confirmed to reprise his role for a third time, as was Scott for The Creepy Guy. He also confirmed that he will be reprising his role as the instructor from the first film, who explained "how to avoid a creepy guy in the woods". Various new cast members were also revealed, including Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, Russell Parkinson and Jacob Doerr. At the time, Ryan and Dakota were filming ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution and had yet to make their acting debuts. Filming Filming was set to begin on May 24, although it had been bumped back to May 25. On May 22, Scott confirmed that Russell had resigned from the film's cast, as he will not be able to participate in filming. Mitchell Patterson, who appeared in The EdTech Enterprise and Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, was recast in the role. On May 25, Scott confirmed that Jacob and Dakota would not be able to participate in filming. Filming wasn't completed that day, and was set to continue another day. On May 29, Scott confirmed that much of the footage filmed before would be re-shot on the next filming day, May 31. However, filming did not finish on that day either, and as a result it was set to wrap up on June 4. The official trailer was released on June 1. On June 4, Scott confirmed that the film was postponed to June 13, as more time for filming was needed. On June 6, Scott confirmed that Russell has officially rejoined the film's cast, which was made possible by the reshoots and extensions in production. Filming officially wrapped up on June 11, and it was released on June 13. Sequel & Canon The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods was originally intended to be the final installment of the Creepy Guy film series, officially wrapping up the story. Plans for a sequel were discussed as early as the summer following the film's release in 2014, but few came to fruition. By Q2 2015, however, a sequel had become very likely, and it was decided that a fourth film would officially be made, announced on October 23, 2015. Undergoing several plot revisions, ''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'''' had finally been conceived, with developments continuing into 2016. ''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods is a semi-reboot of the franchise, similar (but perhaps moreso) than Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution was compared to its predecessors. The film, while set in the same universe and involving many of the same characters, tells a new and 'mostly independent' story. Unlike the original trilogy, the film also has a much darker and more serious tone. Scott confirmed that the major events of the original trilogy are still canon and will be heavily referenced in the fourth movie. However, certain aspects of the original trilogy will be 'retconned' in order to fit into the new film's theme and tone. These aspects include Gabe's offering of apples to The Creepy Guy, and The Creepy Guy saying "Come here!" and "I'm gonna' get you!". Despite the new film's significant differences from its predecessors, Scott has remained adamant that the original trilogy "told a true story", but that the new film "revisits certain events from a different perspective." Trivia *The film was released on June 13, 2014, which was also Friday the 13th (and the only Friday the 13th in 2014). Originally the film was set for release a week earlier, but delays in production allowed the film to be released on the date. *To this day, four years after its release, the film remains Scott's longest short film, running at 24 minutes. It is followed by The Two Man Trio, which was released in May 2017 and runs at 17 minutes. *Mitchell's Taurus pistol changes into a Beretta because Ryan was not present on the day that his scene with Russell was filmed, and the Taurus was Ryan's prop. As the lighting is dark and the weapons are never fired, the difference is not noticeable on camera. *Russell had an idea to have the film feature exploding apples, and thus he placed small explosives inside one of the apples. Him, Mitchell and Gabe spent around fifteen minutes tampering with the apple, trying to detonate the explosive. The eventual "success" was featured in Scott's 2014 Short Films Bloopers video. *This is the first film in the series to feature cast members other then the regular ones, Scott Pincus and Gabe Sagherian. *Initially, when Mitchell and Russell rescue Gabe, The Creepy Guy was to attack them as they try and leave his "lair". However, this was cut out due to time constraints and the fact that in reality, he would be off in the walking trail stalking and attacking Scott and Ryan. *The film continues the concept from the original of the Creepy Guy being satisfied by receiving apples. As stated by Scott, The Creepy Guy uses apples as a symbol of fear, but also a means of making amends. *Dakota Markle was initally set to appear in the film, although he had to drop out on the first day. He was also unable to film on the second day as well. However, he still contributed to the film; during the filming of Jurassic Shark III several weeks earlier, Dakota gave Scott the metal pipe that would ultimately be used as The Creepy Guy's weapon in this film. *The film was the longest one in the series, nearly three times as long as the original. The fourth film, however, was five times as long, at 125 minutes. *This was Scott's first short film that took over one day to film, and one of the few projects he's worked on where he had to re-film entire scenes. Several scenes in Jurassic Shark II and Jurassic Shark III were reshot, while Pizza Must Come restarted production after the originally filmed scenes were scrapped. *Jacob's cameo in the film was never planned; he walked over to Scott's house as he was filming the scene on his driveway, and Scott invited him to cameo in the film. The line "dude it's cool" was something Jacob would commonly say. *In the original script, Scott, Ryan, Mitchell and Russell were all killed by the Creepy Guy, yet The Creepy Guy would revive them after seeing the negativity of his actions. Gabe believed that the ending should be darker, and thus all the characters were kept dead except for Russell, who survived due to script changes. *The cardboard poster of Gabe near the beginning of the film was drawn by Scott. It later made a brief appearance in the fourth film, three years later. *When Mitchell and Russell rescue Gabe, Gabe is wearing a different shirt because he couldn't find the one he had worn in the previous scenes. Nevertheless, it was worked into that plot that The Creepy Guy gave him a different shirt. As a joke, Gabe also put a wreath over his head. *Scott's biggest complaint with the film is the ending with the apples. While Gabe was running with the bag full of them, it began to rip open and its contents fell out. There were about ten or more apples in the bag, but only two were left by the end of thes cene. The "apples concept" was retconned for the fourth film. *The Creepy Guy's metal rod was given to Scott by Dakota, who intended to use it in some way in Jurassic Shark III. *In the scene where The Creepy Guy kills Scott, Russell briefly put on The Creepy Guy's sweatshirt and mask, since Scott portrays both characters. A similar instance occurred with the fourth film, when Ryan Bowman briefly portrayed The Creepy Guy when he teleports behind Gabe on a hillside. Austin Brinser played The Creepy Guy further down the hillside. Category:Short Films Category:2014 Storyline Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series Category:School Projects